Experiment 453
by Ovni
Summary: Jumba, in a effort to gain secrets from another group of scientists, creates the recon experiment 453.
1. Introduction

Jumba sighed, slinking down onto his table. His 452nd experiment had been a complete failure…he seemed unable to break this string. The past 52 or so experiments, the 400 series, were mostly failures. Every time he tried creating, say, a recon experiment, it would be unable to carry out its job. He mused over this, rubbing his head.

"I need to be slowing down…these failures are getting the better of me." He sighed again, staring at blueprints for a prototype he'd built once…she was a complete failure as well, but the body plan, a break from the typical stocky large model he'd been using, was a success…a sleek, light-weight model similar to what he was assured was a cat. It'd been one of his rare good accidents, discovering this model to work as well as it does. "I need to know…what those fools at that lab have discovered." He picked up a leaflet from Galactic Research, a biochemical research company. They had been saying they made a large discovery related to a dense, but small organic chemical…one that was mucus based, and could support strength levels the likes of which Jumba hadn't been able to recreate. He looked back over the body plan again, musing…"I wonder…"

A disconcerted gray experiment opened his eyes for the first time, taking in a monstrous purple being with four eyes, eagerly eyeing this new life-form. 453 jumped back into a pouncing pose, his chest pressing against the bottom of the chamber he was in, his tail low to the ground and his ears folded to the sides out of fear. The strange creature in front of him started laughing, and strangely 453 relaxed, curiosity quickly dominating his other instincts.

"Experiment 453…glad to see you're aware," Jumba laughed, releasing the pressure of the chamber. He had thought ahead, since this would be the last time that he would use this specific creation chamber, so that 453 wouldn't need to be charged, as the charging mechanism didn't work anymore. 453 wasn't particularly interested in whether or not it worked, he was simply curious.

"Era metina gi?" the experiment asked, using the first language that he could think of. Jumba blinked, and then grinned. Finally, signs of success for this experiment.

"This is a charging chamber…and you are experiment 453, and I am being your creator. This is my lab." Jumba gestured with his arms, introducing the objects and persons as he named them. 453 nodded, looking around.

"Oh era tah?" 453 stood on his hind legs, staring at Jumba intently. His tail twitched behind him as he anticipated an answer, but Jumba sighed. Usually, his creations knew what they were for…or at least were evil. This one, however, displayed neither…he had removed the evil gene on purpose, but had seemed to taken 453's self-identification in the process.

"You are to be my recon creation…I need you to gather information for me," Jumba explained, hoping it was a sufficient answer. 453 nodded, accepting it. Jumba opened the chamber, ready to start the tests he'd so long wished he had a reason to give on a new experiment, but 453 seemed to have a different idea. He hopped onto Jumba' head and looked around intently, scanning for anything of interest…

453 glanced around where he was supposed to be. Jumba was supposed to give him his first mission instructions here, but his only company was another experiment he'd made friends with. 414 twitched her tail as she watched him, interested in what he was doing. She'd only met him the day before, but he'd turned out to be a nice experiment.

"Come on Jumba…" 453 mumbled to himself, using the language of a backwater planet that he'd settled into. For some reason, everyone understood it as well as Galactic Standard, his original language…even if he was the only experiment to speak Galactic Standard. He looked around, his dark red eyes taking in every detail they could, as they always seemed to do.

"Gaba, 453?" 414 hopped down from the chair she was sitting on, curious. "Ita Jumba," she asked, wondering why he was late. 453 nodded, equally confused. Jumba walked into the room then, almost on cue.

"Ahha, 453. Am glad you came….and 414, is there any reason you are here?" He looked at 414 in surprise, but 453 interrupted him.

"She's making sure I'm not lonely." 453 stood on his hind legs again, getting a better position to converse with Jumba from. "So what's the thing I'm supposed to do?"

"453, I need you to find out what this lab's discovery is." He said briefly, handing the gray experiment his papers and knapsack. "I have prepared a bag for you to keep anything you need to take with you in." He gestured to the bag. "I expect you to be back within a week."

453 turned to 414, excitement in his eyes. "Well, let's get going." He grinned, and she giggled a bit, following him as he walked out to get what he would need.

* * *

Ok, sorry it's short, but it's only chapter one. D chapter two will be three times this long, I promise. Or at least twice as long. XD; Anyways, next chapter goes up in three days. I am back! Also, 414 is copyrighted to a friend of mine. 


	2. Mission time

A small gray furball wandered down the hallway, preparing for his first mission ever. He pat at the knapsack he carried as he talked with another experiment that walked with him, excited.

"So you're coming with me?" he asked happily, his tail twitching as he looked back to 414.

"Ih, meega ita 453." She grinned, her tail wrapped around her waist as she walked. 453 nodded, thinking. He'd realized…in his entire two weeks of living, he'd never actually found out what he looked like. He thought quickly about where the nearest mirror was, willing to make a quick detour.

"Hang on 414…I gotta check something out." He handed her the knapsack, tilting his head. "Can you put something edible in here? We might need it." He explained. She nodded and took it, squeaking softly in surprise. He scurried off quickly, running to a side-room usually used for fitting armor for the experiments that weren't bulletproof.

The door slid open without protest as he opened it, and he walked in slowly. The wall too his left was nothing but a mirror, and he examined it curiously. A gray experiment stared back at him, which wasn't a surprise. He always had known he had gray fur, with light gray fur on his stomach and chin, and he supposed around his eyes. He wandered over to the mirror to get a better look, standing on his hind legs.

The experiment in the mirror had dark eyes, black at first glance, but upon closer examination proving to be dark red. He had two large triangular ears that jutted from the side of his face, angled up about forty-five degrees from the horizontal. Inside, they were the same light gray as his stomach, but the tips were funny. On the inside, they were yellow triangles, the kind of yellow that would be hard to miss even in fog. He mused over this for a few moments, thinking that it would be a problem if he was supposed to do recon.

His tail twitched, and he looked at it…It was about half as long as he was tall, and fluffy. It was two-toned, black on the top in a jagged pattern that confused him. He turned around slightly, looking at his back the best he could. The black pattern on his tail went up his back, forming a black arrow that narrowed into a line between his shoulder blades before becoming another triangle on his head that stopped just above his nose. He blinked; staring at another bright yellow marking…it was his sensory frill, a yellow feature that jutted from the middle of the arrow. It had two prongs that seemed to just spike up right below his neck, and seemed sharp to his touch…defensive armament, he decided. He looked at his face again, and noticed another frill on his head between his ears. It had two forward-swept spikes and when he touched it, it sent an odd sensation through him, like a cat's whiskers would. He could feel every hair on his paw as he rubbed the sensor, and it felt strange to him. He sighed and looked himself over again in the mirror, grinning. He had always assumed he was an odd experiment, compared to the others…now he knew he was right.

"Gaba, 453?" 414 tilted her head, confused. He had been explaining what he thought was a good plan, but she hadn't gotten it at all. It'd taken them three days to get to the lab, even with a spaceship, and now that they were on the roof of the facility, they realized they had no plan at all. "Ita plan again? Soka, meega nag understand." She grinned apologetically, and then looked around.

453 sighed, chuckling to himself softly as he ran a paw through the fur on his forehead. "Ok, once more…I'll try to explain it slower this time." He explained it again, trying to keep it simpler this time…he hadn't meant to confuse his friend, and knew that other people would probably be confused. He was going to go into the research lab through an air-conditioning duct, get the materials, then get out through an air-vent in the lab that led to the stairwell to the roof. It was easy enough to do, but hard to explain without knowing all the specifics of what 414 should do. She listened, nodding when she understood it.

"Now, to business…" he rubbed his paws together, looking over at the air conditioning duct he was to turn into a door. He looked over at 414 and nodded, and she nodded back. She was to keep lookout on the roof incase anyone showed up, and was clutching a small plasma pistol tightly, a walkie-talkie headset on her head so she could warn him. She giggled as he put his headset around his neck, the earpieces being shaped wrong for his ears. He glared at her jokingly, and then walked over to the vent, unscrewing the screws with an index claw as he hummed to himself. It wasn't breaking and entering, after all. He was going to use a copy machine; he wasn't stealing the original documents.

He giggled to himself as he slid down the vent, enjoying the ride as he rode the vent head first into the building. Before too long, he was bursting through a weak grate into the lab that was his target. He got onto all fours after smashing into the floor, and shook himself off. He stood on two legs again after this, his tail twitching as he looked around curiously. He jumped onto a table with papers on it, but they weren't the papers he needed. One caught his attention, however. It was a document on an improved genetic theory, something he figured Jumba might like. He stashed it into his knapsack, making a mental note to find a copy machine as soon as he could and return the original documents. After all, he reasoned, he wouldn't want someone taking something from him.

453 looked around again, trying to take in every detail he could. He spotted another table, this one with several documents and holo-discs on it. He crouched down, and with a spring-like motion landed onto the other table, sending discs scattering onto the floor. He blinked, confused, but unconcerned. Down the hall, however, a security-bot had been activated by the ruckus.

A sudden breeze prickled at 453's frills, and he sat up, still as he could be as he listened. The door had opened, apparently on its own, but his frills were telling him there was something in the room. The security-bot, unbeknownst to 453, had turned invisible, and was slowly taking aim at this small intruder. The experiment hurried and put the information he had found into the knapsack, wary still of his surroundings. A small 'phfft' to his right caught him by surprise, and he jumped to see that the table he had been on had exploded, and green plasma was sticking to the flaming ruins of the table. He hid under another table, his tail curled around the knapsack as he looked all around, unable to see his assailant. He closed his eyes tightly, afraid, whimpering lightly.

An odd noise, however, snapped him to reality again. A blue glow, cackling with electricity, had filled the room, and a robot was appearing to have a seizure of sorts as the electrical energy surged through it. The furball watched in amazement as the robot shut off and fell to the ground with a loud clang. He looked at his fur, feeling rather uncomfortable. He looked at the fur on his arm, and saw that it was erect with static electricity, little sparks coursing through the hairs. "I've gotta ask Jumba about that…"

414 glanced nervously around, hearing what had happened through the walkie-talkies and afraid for her gray friend. A rattling noise behind her caused her to spin around, the small plasma pistol at the ready as 453 climbed out of the vent, his fur discharging it's extra energy into the metal as he did. He glanced over at her and fell over in shock, laughing.

"Gah, I'm sorry! Don't shoot." He stood up again, holding the knapsack aloft, his tail twitching. "I got the information…a dang robot kept me from getting to a copy machine, so I'll have to use Jumba's." He grinned apologetically, and 414 giggled, lowering the pistol.

"Meega soka, youga scare meg." She giggled again, her tail uncurling from her waist and curling around the knapsack as 453 walked over. He gave her a friendly hug, and she squeaked in surprise.

"Nah, I'm the one who didn't go with the plan…oh well. Ready to head home?" he asked, putting the pistol into the knapsack and gesturing in the direction of their ship.

"Ih!" 414 scampered off the roof, hoping to beat him to the ship and thus claim pilot rights. 453 laughed and followed, flipping off the building as he did. It had been a good first mission.

* * *

Ok, chapter two is up three days early. Ah well, it's because I finished an illustration for chapter one alot sooner than I thought I would. Anyways, as promised, this chapter is just slightly under twice the size of the last chapter. So, R&R please...or, just review, because by this time you'll have already read it, seeing as how this is at the bottom. Yeeaah...anyways, thanks for reading! Chapter three will be up sometime tomorrow or Saturday. Bonus points for anyone who figures out what all this research Jumba had 453 get is eventually used for.


End file.
